


Radiant

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Gentle morning sex, Pre-War, Pregnancy, Riding, Slight lactation, Soft power bottom!Honerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: A tender loving between an Emperor and his wife.





	Radiant

**Author's Note:**

> Have some lovey doves Zanerva from my tumblr sinfultrails.
> 
> Enjoy!

When he woke up, it was to a weight on his hips as soft dim light peaks through the curtains. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust before he made out the shape of his wife before him.

  
“Mmmm…..Nerva….?”

  
“Husband…” Her voice was soft as she slowly took his hand in her and gently places it on her hip, “I’m glad you’ve awoken…”

Zarkon, despite still waking up, purred deeply lightly stroking her hip and tracing small patterns. He reached up and slowly brushes some hair from her face before he smoothed it down to rub her rounded abdomen. His eyes grow soft as he strokes over it lovingly smiling.

  
“I need something….” She said softly, though she placed her own hand over his on her abdomen wuth her golden eyes growing warm, before sliding it down between her thighs “Urgently….”

  
His face warmed when he felt the soaked crotch of her panties gulping, “I-I see my love…” he blushed a little harder as she slowly ground her hips down into his hand when he fingers brush over her folds through wet satin.

  
He didn’t dare start rubbing though. Not before she told him to…

  
Honerva chuckled quietly, before she slid her own hand down to gently rub at him through his night pants. He blushed and shuddered a little, closing his eyes.

  
“Mmmm…..oh Nerva…” he moaned quietly. He arched his hips shuddering as her hand gropes him, gripping at his hardening member as he arches gasping.

  
“Touch me my dearest…” Honerva shivered blushing as his thumb slipped under and rubbed over her clit “Nnnngh….mmmm that’s it….aaaah….” 

Zarkon tilted his head back, grinding harder up into her touch “Mmmmm….nnngh….oooh…..Honerva….”

  
Slowly his pants were tugged down his hips as she tugged his cock out, pumping him slowly.

  
“Stars Zarkon…there are Times I still can’t get over how nice and big you are….” she purred softly as she smiled down at him, her red markings glowing slightly, that with the aura of sunlight around her as she tilts her head back “Just perfect….”

  
Zarkon shuddered before he slipped his hands up around her gently looking at her warmly, then back at her distended, swollen abdomen…

  
He purred softly and ground his hips up wantonly.

  
Not much longer…….not much longer….in just a few months we get to meet you little one….

  
“You’re so radiant…” he whispered before he groaned, feeling her slowly rub the tip of his throbbing member against her soft folds, “So beautiful….my love, my life….my empress…” he gasped softly, biting his bottom lip.

  
Honerva smiled and purred softly as she pushed her hips down, slowly taking him inside her. She blushed slightly at his praise, a soft giggle leaving her as she gently holds his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers.

  
“You’re too kind husband….” She said softly, “My sweet husband…” she slowly started to move her hip, rocking them down against his hips as soft shivers run down her back.

  
Zarkon smiled and moved his hips up to meet hers ““Only for you my wife….only for you….”

  
He slowly intertwined their fingers gently. He just watched her a moment, taking her in….taking all she was in this moment in…

_  
How did I become so lucky? How did I end up with such a wonderful being as mine?_

  
He closed his eyes as he relaxed slowly, tilting his head back moaning. The way she clenched around him, feeling her slick squelch out and stain around the base of his cock. He groaned before he felt her release his hands and felt her soft nimble fingers caress over his face and under his chin gently.

  
Hands free, he gently traces small patterns up her sides and to cup her breasts through the fabric of her night gown.

  
Honerva gasped and shivered at the touch to her sensitive nipples, little wet spots forming from milk leaking out.

  
Zarkon rumbled deeply in pleasure as he began to move his hips up a little faster, but still gentle. He didn’t want to hurt her or their unborn child now…

  
The altean alchemist gasped and arched “Ah….! Mmmm….! J-just a bit more….!”

  
He shuddered feeling her clenching more around him, the soft wet cunt twitching slightly as he made sure to hit her spot. He grit his teeth, ears laying back as he gasps, tilting his head back more.

  
““Oooh….! Ooooooh….! Honerva….I’m…mmm….!”

  
She gasped, her eyes widening as she came around him. Her legs shook slightly before he suddenly stilled, tensing uo beneath her.

  
Warm wetness fills her, flooding inside as she felt the beginning of his knot firm, barely shy of touching the rim of her pussy. She panted a moment, catching her breath as her husband slumps beneath her.

  
She squeaked slightly as he slowly pulled her down, tugging her to lay on her side beside him as he turns with her. Gently he reached up looking at her as he cups her face.

  
Then he gently touched her abdomen again before smiling and leaning down kissing her deeply. Honerva mewled softly, a small smile forming as she reaches up gently to stroke over his scales and shoulder gently.

  
“Mmmmm….”

  
The sun’s beams seemed a lot brighter around her in the afterglow.


End file.
